Forgotten Desert Nights
by lady-rouge
Summary: Justice must be done when an enemy of Konoha Kingdom, Sasuke, captures Prince Naruto and now that retribution is being done in his honor, how far will Naruto allow this to go before he breaks? AU Sasuke x Naruto
1. Battle Begin

A/N: all standard disclaimers apply :(

A/N/N: Hello everyone, I found one of my stories of Sasuke and Naruto that Istarted last year and I thought that I'd post it up. It should only be about two to three parts if I finish it, but I'm still not sure if I should continue this so we'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

Forgotten Desert Nights

by: ladyrouge

* * *

Chapter 1

Above the loud thunderous pounding of Naruto's heart, not much sound made it to Naruto's ears. Not the sound of the murmuring crowd seated around him in the viewing vicinity of the battle arena nor the conversing presence of his grandmother and grandfather next to him on his right. He paid no attention to their grim tones or the excited, yet nervous anticipation of the seated crowd as they waited for someone.

His cerulean eyes flickered slightly down to the tall pasty-looking man pacing impatiently on the left of the battle arena with two big swords gripped loosely in his equally long pasty colored hands and Naruto felt apprehension clench his stomach forcefully as his eyes moved to the left of the empty battle arena.

If the gods were on his side, they wouldn't let _him_ show up.

But a sudden loud burbling of the crowd made Naruto close his eyes tightly in denial before opening them.

And his heart skipped a beat.

Time, as short as it may be, had been generous to Sasuke by the looks of his tall form as he strode briskly to the left side of the battle arena. His pale features were paler than the full moon at its best, his dark onyx eyes—oddly blank—were firmly rested on the tall pasty-looking man at the right of the field, his sensuous lips set in an unreadable line, his disposition unusually stoic and his lean body clad in the traditional navy color of his tribe Uchiha with the fan symbol that Naruto had come to familiarize himself with the past couple of months.

The past couple of months . . .

Naruto tilted his head slightly down. It didn't seem like that. What happened a couple of months ago felt like a million life times ago. Those desperate kisses, banters, touches exchanged between them didn't feel like they had occurred in this lifetime. No, those sly glances cast between the two of them while at Sakura's canvas pavilion, those desperate frantic moments of sex while horseback riding back to their campsite didn't feel like this lifetime, Naruto thought dully before returning his gaze to the scene playing in front for all of Konoha to watch.

The Konoha that he would soon be the ruler of.

"Prince Naruto," a voice tore him from his trance and turning to the right, Naruto saw his loyal butler Iruka. "Did you want any refreshments or sweets before the combat begins? I know how you love sweets so."

Feeling his stomach clench nauseously at the thought of food, Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm not feeling hungry today," he waved Iruka off with a gentle push. "Go spend some time with Kakashi, he has been pretty cranky without your company what with all that has been happening."

Giving a small chuckle at Iruka's red sputtering face, Naruto pushed Iruka gently towards the sullen light-haired man near the entrance of the gates and turned back to the front; his mouth slowly turning down as he remembered the purpose as to why they were there . . .

---

_"Naruto, we need you to tell us what happened to you while you were in the campsite of the Uchiha Tribe. Did they . . . violate you?" the gentle voice of his grandmother shook silently as she questioned her grandson. All she got in response were raised dull blue eyes and trembling lips. _

_"Tell us son," the gruff voice of his grandfather interrupted, "they'll pay for what they did to you if I have anything to say about it," his voice bordered on anger and his big gentle fists that were usually used for perverted acts were now clenched tightly in an angry fist. _

_When there was still no answer, his grandmother rose up abruptly, her blond hair flying wildly around her small face and clenched her fists in identical rage to her husband's. "That man . . . Sasuke . . ." she spat his name with a sour twist of her mouth as if it was something distasteful, "had no right to capture you like that from Konoha Kingdom to his tribe's campsite for something that you have no control over. You, barely nineteen, and already hurt, what would your mother and father say to us if they were still alive?" The woman's shoulders shook as that thought struck her and tears slowly trailed down her powdered cheeks. "I promised your mother that I would protect you from pain if possible and I failed," the woman wiped furiously at her tears before turning to the blond boy. "But thanks to that man Gaara, you are safe and back with us and I promise upon my death that you will not have to see that man in such circumstances again." _

_Throughout their reunion, Naruto had not showed much emotion, but at those words, Tsunade was surprised to see silver streaks of tears trail silently down his whiskered cheeks and guilt flooded her heart before tears flooded her once more and she ran the few feet that separated them to hug him tightly. "I'm sorry Naruto for letting this happen to you—to have you suffer under the likes of that horrendous man Sasuke—to not be able to help undo all the harm that has befallen you. I'm sorry for everything," she sobbed, "but what I can promise is that he will pay—it's already in progress, I assure you." _

_At that, he cried harder in Tsunade's arms and Tsunade calmed him with a small sooth of her hand on the small of his back. _

_"There, there, no more need to cry, he can't hurt you anymore," she comforted and with a small hiccup from the nineteen year old blond, the blond woman, Tsunade, gave her husband Jiraiya a long, grim look. "Everything will be okay," she said for the sake of them all. _

_Tsunade knew that her promises had comforted herself and her husband Jiraiya, but little did she know that what had comforted them had instead hurt the blond even more. _

---

Naruto was brought back to the present when a soft hand gripped his right one tightly and Naruto jerked to see his grandmother giving him a small assuring smile. "Are you okay, Naruto?" She asked softly, "or do you want to wait inside the castle?"

Naruto wanted more than anything to nod at the latter, but a small part of him snarled "_coward" _cruelly at him and Naruto couldn't deny that part because no matter how much he wanted to go wait this out, he couldn't.

Not when his heart was at risk.

"I'm fine," he stated in a low tone to his grandmother and she beamed him a warm surprised smile at his small talk and instantly, guilt surrounded Naruto. Ever since his return to Konoha, he had kept to himself—not confiding or talking to them about anything at all . . . and in their fear of over pushing him, they had not prodded him for answers—for why Sasuke had captured him—even though they had had their suspicions . . .

---

_Naruto didn't know how long he had been sleeping or where he had fallen asleep, but when he woke up, he concluded that it must have been on something uncomfortable because his whole body ached horribly. _

_"Damn that old hag Tsunade," he thought lightheartedly before opening his eyes— _

_—to a ceiling (if you could even call it that) that was definitely not his. Sitting up straight, Naruto's gaze trailed over the coarse cloth material that made up the rectangular shape of the huge tent-like room that he was in. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, Naruto found to his dismay that the air he took in was hot and humid, unlike those of Konoha's. Clenching his fingers tightly around the silk coverlet that covered his body's, Naruto prayed that this was all a nightmare and that he would soon wake up in his own bed in Konoha, but as his fingers dug painfully into the palm of his hand, nothing shifted nor did he wake up and Naruto know with a dawning clarity that this was no dream at all. His suspicions were proved true when a low voice drawled out. _

_"So you finally decide to join us, dobe?" _

_Turning in surprise to the where the voice spoke, Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat. _

_This man was breathtaking with his dark hair, even darker eyes and that pale, pale skin—it looked beautiful. His lips were pulled into a sensuous smirk and Naruto felt his blood boil. _

_Dobe! Of all the nerve! Naruto scrambled out of the bed and glared crossly at the dark-haired man. "You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are and where the hell am I?" he demanded. _

_The man's smirk lessoned a bit and crossing his arms against his lean chest, he looked down into the blond's furious eyes before speaking calmly, "In the Sand Village of the Uchiha Tribe," he stated. "I brought you here last night after infiltrating your castle and taking you away," his onyx eyes suddenly glinted in teasing as he looked at the sparkling cerulean ones, "and did you know you drool in your sleep?" His sensuous lips once again tilted in a smirk and if upon hearing that kind of information from any other person than that dark-haired man who always seemed to be laughing at him, Naruto would have just laughed sheepishly, but with this man, it was different. _

_"Prove it," he pouted in irritation before tilting his head superiorly up and crossing his arms. His lips almost quirked at the small chuckle that emitted from the dark-haired man, but reason returned with the force of a horse and suddenly recalling what the dark-haired man had told him earlier, Naruto took a wary step back from the dark-haired man and regarded the man attentively in hopes of finding any weakness that would help him get out of the dark-haired man's place. He found none so to speak of, but what he did find was a sharp kunai strapped to the dark-haired man's left thigh along with the long, slender sword that lay fastened to his right hip. _

_Without thinking, Naruto dived swiftly for the kunai, but before he could come close to grasping it, he found his hand halted in a tight grip inches in front of the kunai and Naruto jerked his angry face to look into that of a smirking one. "Dobe, you think that I'd let you get that?" _

_Growling with frustration, Naruto swiftly moved his other hand to the sword, but the dark-haired man swiftly blocked it with his other hand. Jerking his sparking cerulean eyes into the dark onyx ones, Naruto glared ferociously at him and with pursed lips, demanded, "What do you want from me?" _

_"Orochimaru's weak spot," was the calm reply. _

_"What do you mean," Naruto feigned ignorance at his blunt statement and Sasuke stepped closer to look into his blue eyes. _

_"Orochimaru is your ally, no?" Sasuke interrogated as he released his grip on Naruto's hands and slowly began to circle around Naruto. _

_"Yes," Naruto stated slowly as his eyes followed the progress of the dark-haired man. _

_"So wouldn't you know of his only weakness, seeing as you are the heir to the throne of Konoha?" Sasuke came to a stop in front of Naruto once more and lifting one slender pale finger, he tilted Naruto's defiant chin slightly—mouth quirking slightly at the daggers that Naruto's cerulean eyes shot him—he whispered softly into Naruto's right ear "Tell me and I'll let you go, as much as I'll regret it." _

_Staggering back, Naruto's eyes widened as everything seemed to come together and suddenly he saw everything in lucidity. "You're the tribe that is having conflicting interests with Orochimaru and Konoha. You—you bastard," Naruto glared heatedly into the onyx eyes. "If you think you're going to use me as bait to lure Tsunade or Jiraiya out here into the desert, I won't let you and I—I won't tell you Orochimaru's weakness if it is to benefit you and your tribe," Naruto finished with a deep intake of air. _

_"Well, we'll see about that, shall well," Sasuke said coolly; all traces of his smirk gone now. _

_"And what if I won't tell," Naruto stated flatly. _

_"Then you'll just have to stay with me," the smirk once again found its way to the dark-haired man's sumptuous lips and even though Naruto and the dark-haired man were supposed to be enemies, he couldn't help but think that the smirk belonged on the dark-haired man's face and not the stoic, serious one. "Besides," the smirk widened, "I kind of like you." _

_And before Naruto could say a word, a pair of soft, warm lips descended onto his. _

---

"Under the judgment of King Jiraiya, Queen Tsunade, Konoha citizens and the official representatives of all the respected villages, I will paraphrase the terms of this battle once more," a feminine voice rang through the battle arena and Naruto looked dazedly at her; still disoriented from his daydreaming. "Under mutual agreement between Konoha, the Uchiha tribe and the Sound tribe, the leader of the Uchiha tribe, Uchiha Sasuke and the leader of the Sound tribe, Orochimaru have agreed to combat one final battle to resolve all unresolved conflicts between these three tribes—the issues concerning the land that the Uchiha tribe is currently living to the captivity of prince Naruto of Konoha from Sasuke. If Orochimaru—the respected representative of Sound and Konoha wins, Sasuke agrees as the leader and representative of the Uchiha tribe to give up their land to the Sound tribe and accept any retribution that Konoha demands from him for the capture of their prince—even death, if need be—"

At that Naruto's heart stopped for a moment and turning deaf ears to the rest of her speech, he turned panicked eyes to the stoic dark-haired man and finally to the crowd sitting around him to see nodding heads of approval at the words of the woman. These citizens of Konoha . . . were all here because of him . . . wanted to see justice because of him and he should have felt pride for his future people, but instead, he felt an overwhelming need to cry. He just wanted to wake up and realize that this was all a horrible dream, but thousands of self-pinches had told himself otherwise.

"Let the battle begin," the feminine voice rose in anticipation and with a loud clash of metal plates, both men at opposite ends of the field rushed towards each other—Orochimaru swiftly like that of a cunning snake; slithering quickly in and out of punches and attacks and Sasuke like that of a swift soaring eagle in all of it's powerful, yet nimble maneuvers. They ran speedily at each other and Naruto knew that for those who hadn't been trained in the art of fighting, all they would see was a running blur. For wouldn't Naruto know: he had been heavily trained in fighting for his future role as king and yet he still found this fight slightly hard to follow.

As Naruto watched the fight progress further and further along, Naruto felt a burning anger as well as a despairing helplessness take place within his chest. Sasuke was fast, Naruto would grant him that, but Naruto knew with a deep rooted certainty he could be much faster than that—much faster. For, hadn't Sasuke moved with god-like speed that time, many months ago . . .

---

_"Sakura?" Naruto walked into the pink-haired woman's pavilion with a small push of his hand against the pale cloth of material that stood for her door. _

_"Yes Naruto?" She stepped from another cloth separated room—this one being her kitchen—and gave him a beaming smile—one that he returned with full force. He should have hated her with all of his might. Well, he had tried to hate her, but it wasn't in his nature to hate instantaneously and without good cause. And there was nothing to dislike about the big hearted pink-haired woman who would do nothing to anything to ensure her friends' happiness. Sasuke liked her and Naruto was no exception. _

_"Have you seen Sasuke lately? I haven't seen him for two days now," Naruto ventured hesitantly. _

_The pink-haired woman's lips turned down at that and her face darkened into an upset look. "Did you not hear, Naruto?" she said in a soft voice before looking at him with grieved sea-green eyes. "The leader—Sasuke's father—died two days ago and he is now in the midst of a secretive, private burial process with his cousin Gaara out in the desert. Do you remember him?" _

_At that, Naruto froze as the words replayed in him over and over like a broken record trying its hardest and his eyes closed in pain. Sasuke's father . . . how could he not remember Asuma the old, gentle man whose face and personality reminded him of Sasuke so much. Whenever Naruto went to visit Asuma with Sasuke, the old man's face would turn fond as he watched their bickering and give an amused chuckled as he would begin to reminisce about the past. _

_"Ah, how young Naruto and Sasuke's love bring warm memories of my bickering with Kurenai as well," he would sigh and then came the sputterings of a blushing Naruto whose denials fell onto the deaf ears of a laughing Sasuke and a chuckling Asuma who held a mischievous glint in his onyx eyes that Naruto did not understand and knowing this, Asuma only laughed harder as he wiped a tear from his eye. With a lingering smile, Sasuke would go get some water for his father and giving a side smoldering glance to the blond, Sasuke would leave the room. _

_Asuma did not miss this as well and within a breath of Sasuke's disappearance, had spoken. "Young Naruto," he would begin and Naruto would cringe as he awaited Asuma's next words. "Please don't hurt my son," he would say with a small smile on his lips as he stared out the opened door at the hot scenery in a careless manner, but Naruto—Naruto knew better. He knew that Asuma was serious and this scared him because he could not receive the words in the same serious manner as Asuma, for he did not see the truth in this. _

_"Asuma-sama, I don't think you understand," Naruto would protest to the old man, "Sasuke is powerful and whereas he is twenty-one years old, I am only nineteen. He is strong and although I am a prince, I have not received as vigorous a training as Sasuke has and can no means beat him in any way, shape or form. Is that not why I am stuck here in the Uchiha Tribe of the Sand Village?" Naruto wanted Asuma to see through his eyes, but Asuma only gave him a wise sad look before averting his eyes once more to the open door. _

_"My dear boy, I assure you that you can hurt him in at least one way." Seeing the blond's genuine confusion, the old man's sad smile transformed into one of wonder before he gave the blond hair a light tousle: "You really don't know your power, do you Naruto?" the man's eyes closed as he lost himself in his own musings before reopening them. "It's the greatest power one can have and be given," he spoke slowly as his hands slowly clasped together. "One day, you'll find out Naruto and when that day comes, I hope you use it well," was all the old man said before Sasuke came back with two cups of cold, refreshing water; handing one to his father before giving the other to Naruto, but not before sneaking a quick peck on the blond's lips—grinning cheekily when Naruto protested with an angry and embarrassed glare that was easily ignored with both of their loud, identical chuckles. _

_'One day, you'll find out Naruto and when that day comes, I hope you use it well . . .' Naruto could almost hear the soft fond voice of Asuma softly fill the room of Sakura's and Naruto closed his eyes tightly as his eyes filled with tears. I never got to ask what you meant, Asuma . . . and now I never will. Feeling the tears slowly stream down his tightly clenched eyelids, Naruto could faintly hear Sakura's small stifled sob before her arms came to encircle him and together, they both cried for the loss of a great and gentle man. _

_- _

_Naruto got up the next day, disoriented at the sight of feminine objects that did not usually exist in his and Sasuke's dwellings before he realized that he had stayed the night at Sakura's house. They ate breakfast together and Naruto left, but not without assuring Sakura that he'd be okay until Sasuke got back that day. _

_When Naruto stepped out of Sakura's pavilion, he quickly strode towards the area where the horses were kept and with a promise to the horse attendant that he'd stay nearby, Naruto led his horse to the edge of encampment before swinging himself smoothly on and flying away. _

_He just needed to get the rest of his emotions off his numb chest and he knew without a doubt that horse riding could do it. He had always used that method when he was a kid and now he would use it again. As he quickly began to gain speed with his horse, it was only when he was galloping swiftly that he allowed himself to close his eyes in peacefulness. _

_Peace at last . . . _

_He didn't know how long he had closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, it was to unfamiliar sights in the land of sand that made him stop abruptly. He didn't know that he had gone this far . . . _

_With a gentle nudge of his foot, they turned back in the direction that they had come and Naruto hoped that he would come to recognize the sandy land around him as they continued back. With that thought in mind, Naruto spurred the horse into a gait, but a rough voice stopped him. _

_"Well, what do we have here?" a voice traveled to Naruto and he shivered as he looked to a distance to see a short, pudgy man on a black, sleek horse with a set of bow and arrows in his equally pudgy hands. Upon seeing him, Naruto's heart quickened as he quickly felt his horse to only sink in disappointment. He had forgotten his weapons! _

_ "Choya," the pudgy man purred to the horse before looking hungrily at the blond boy. "We have found ourselves a golden treasure," the pudgy man eyed him lustfully before licking his lips and Naruto found himself wanting to puke as his eyes sought escape. _

_As the man turned to his horse once more, Naruto used that time to escape and with a tight clench of his knees against his horse and as if sensing the danger that surrounded them, the horse galloped without any whining or protests. _

_"Stop right there!" the voice of the pudgy man bellowed, but Naruto paid him no heed. "I'm only warning you once!" was the only warning before Naruto heard a sizzling sound that suddenly scared him and Naruto stopped immediately, but it was too late as a sickening sound traveled to him and it felt as if the world had tilted crazily around as he felt himself fall with the horse to the sand. _

_The horse gave a sound of pain and scrambling to see where, Naruto's heart gave a thump of happiness as he realized that the arrow had only hit his back leg. But what good did it do when they had no chances of escaping now . . . _

_"I told you not to run, you insolent boy," the pudgy man's face was angry. "Now we have lost good money!" The man's face was livid and not seeing the blond boy a bit sorry for disobeying him, the man raised his arrow threateningly at him. "Tell me that you're sorry and I might forgive you," he said with angry eyes. The lust still shone heavily, but it was now mingled with anger and Naruto found himself beyond caring now. This man . . . he infuriated Naruto and dying was a much better fate than falling to the lust of this man. _

_"I'm not sorry," Naruto said calmly to the man and when the man's angry face turned livid, Naruto felt a small tinkling of satisfaction at having made that man angry. Naruto was sick of men like that man and if he thought he could rule his life with threats, then Naruto welcomed it. _

_"Why you," the man roared before pulling the bow and arrow back in swiftness and pulling it efficiently towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened the moment the arrow flew and by the widening of the pudgy man's eyes, Naruto could tell that he himself was surprised at his own reckless actions. _

_But it was too late. _

_As Naruto watched the arrow come towards him, everything seemed to go into a slow time motion and Naruto could only watch as all feelings began to leave his body; making him numb and impassive to the sharp arrow that flew dangerously closer and closer towards him each passing second that felt like an eternity. _

_He didn't know what compelled to make him look towards his left, but he had never let his instincts go unnoticed and with a small effort, Naruto turned his head sluggishly to see a blur of black flying rapidly towards him and an emotion suddenly attached itself onto Naruto. _

_Awe—at the astounding god-like speed of that thing that sped towards him. _

_And then fear. For Naruto realized in a moment of a heartbeat that this black swiftly moving thing was no thing, but a person. _

_Naruto felt his heart stop as that person ran with the force of the wind and stopped with a blink of the eye before Naruto once more heard the sickening sound and then the body fell onto his knee and it was then that Naruto's heart broke. _

_Sasuke. _

_An anguished gasp escaped his trembling lips as he watched the dark-haired man quickly stand up with a slight shudder that only Naruto noticed. The man paid no heed to Naruto as he moved up to block Naruto from the view of the pudgy man. _

_Sasuke . . . _

_"He's MINE!" Sasuke's angry growl held the force of a thousand angry bulls as he glared fiercely at the man; daring the man to try anything. His two sharp words held everything that was needed to be said and the pudgy man cringed slightly at the forceful tone, but only glared back angrily. _

_"I found him first," the man said with a smile as he looked tauntingly at Sasuke after seeing no weapons on the lived dark-haired man. _

_Naruto could see the angry tense waves breaking off of Sasuke in thick waves as the pale hands of Sasuke clenched tightly into fists. A small puddle of blood slowly dripped unheedingly to the sandy ground under the pale man and Naruto felt tears slip down his cheeks. _

_Sasuke . . .! _

_"That means," the man continued with a small lick to his arrow as he inserted it into the bow, "that he is mine to do as I please," at that the Uchiha froze and his head bent down, "to hurt, to kiss . . . . to fuck," his mouth sneered on the last word and before Naruto could blink his eyes, Sasuke had leapt angrily towards the pudgy man and covered the distance before the man had even had time to pull back the arrow. All Naruto heard was a strangled cry before a heavy thump echoed in the dead silent land. When Naruto looked up, it was to see a dead man on the ground as a silently panting Sasuke glared angrily at the dead man; rage emanating with a force that Naruto could even feel from his far distance away. _

_"Sasuke!" Naruto felt the tears blur his vision as his legs suddenly found their strength once more and he ran blindly towards the panting, injured man. _

_The man who had saved Naruto's life—who could have died. Naruto felt his lungs closing in as he realized what could have happened and with an anguished cry, Naruto encircled his arms around the dark-haired man carefully for physical assurance that the man was not dead. Faintly he could feel the dark-haired man slowly return the hug fiercely. _

_Naruto would never let Sasuke get in the path of danger anymore. _

---

A collective gasp brought Naruto back to the present and Naruto looked in time to see Sasuke impassively break the rhythm of their fight with a quick back jump and twist before flipping quickly to the side and kneeing Orochimaru roughly in the stomach. Taken by surprise, Orochimaru stumbled back slightly and using that falteration on the part of Orochimaru, Sasuke threw the kunai he held in his mouth with a swift flick of his chin and it flew purposefully towards Orochimaru's left thigh. Naruto felt his breath catch as he watched it fly smoothly towards the unguarded thigh and felt guilt flood him as his heart soared with happiness for the Uchiha's small victory.

He could see Orochimaru's anger and knowing that too, the dark-haired man quickly flipped back while Orochimaru swiftly drew the kunai out with a jerk—glaring at Sasuke all the while. With a small jerk of his head, Sasuke flew once more at Orochimaru and they once again began to start their rhythmic fighting once more as they flew and clashed at each other—willing the other to lose or back down.

As Naruto looked at the slender form of Sasuke, the words he had promised to himself that day that Sasuke had gotten shot came rushing back to him like molten lave—burning him—and he felt himself gasp as the memories rushed back with full force. Happy memories that made him wonder if they had actually happened to him, Naruto . . .

---

_"Naruto," Sasuke's husky voice came to him as they lay there panting; letting their bodies cool down from their many sessions of sex in bed. Naruto grunted in reply before encircling his arms around the pale man protectively and resting his head on the warm naked chest of the Uchiha. Naruto found himself doing many of those things now—things that he hadn't noticed doing until after that incident with the pudgy man. Things like the joy of grasping the pale hand tightly in his own when they walked around the village or the feeling of security and belonging within the pale man's arms and next to his chest. Naruto found that he needed it more and more often since of late. _

_"Yeah?" Naruto said after a moment's pause. _

_"Do you think Sakura's mad with us for running out on her and Lee tonight for dinner?" _

_"If she is, I'll just blame it on you and your insatiable sexual hungers," Naruto grumbled with a light smile that he knew Sasuke would feel in the dark. _

_Sasuke just let out a chuckle before running his hands down Naruto's back and coming to rest on the blond's rear. "I just can't help it if your rear teases me so," he said with a husky laugh that sent delicious shivers up Naruto's spine and Naruto could feel his body reacting as the pale hands skimmed roughly up and down the rear before cupping it harshly and Naruto let out a moan as the hands pulled Naruto closer towards the hardening manhood of the dark-haired man and grinded their erections together. _

_ "Anyways, Sakura had her fiancé Lee for company anyways," Naruto added breathlessly as the dark-haired man began to trail little lines of rough kisses along Naruto's tan neck and down his chest. "I'm sure she won't be too mad—" The pair of lips suddenly disappeared off of Naruto's chest and landed on his mouth with a deep kiss that had Naruto groaning before encircling his arms around the pale neck of Sasuke. _

_"Enough," the pale man said after breaking their hungry kiss. "You talk too much," the dark-haired man said with a smirk and once more leaned up to kiss the blond. _

_"For once, you're right," Naruto said huskily before drawing the pale man closer to him in bed. _

---

Oh, if only things had only stayed that way. But he should have known that like all things, good things always ended badly. Even though Sasuke had been made the leader of the Uchiha Tribe, Naruto had naively believed that things would continue to be perfect.

After many months of staying with the Uchiha Tribe in the Sand Village, Naruto found himself wishing that his own village had given up on him—that Naruto would be forgotten and that he could stay with Sasuke forever, but he had forgotten many things—many things that he had asked for and now . . . it had all come back as he had wished for . . .

---

_Naruto was lying in bed naked as he hummed to himself—waiting for Sasuke to come back to bed—and upon finally hearing the sound of footsteps, Naruto turned around eagerly for the raven-haired man, but blanched when he saw a red-haired man standing there in embarrassment. "Gaara," Naruto quickly covered his initial shock as he quickly covered himself with the silk coverlet and blushed hotly. _

_"Naruto," he acknowledged. "I'm sorry for intru—" _

_"Naru—" Sasuke's voice stopped as he entered from the bathroom and saw Gaara. "Gaara, have you no manners," Sasuke growled as he looked at a nearly naked Naruto and back to Gaara. "Stop gawking at Naruto and wait in the main room, will you?" Sasuke uttered; eyes darkening jealously before turning to "coincidentally" block Naruto from the red-head's eyes. With a soft swish, the man left and the dark-haired man stomped to the wardrobe before taking out some clothes and throwing it at the blond roughly. "Put these on, lest anyone else sees you naked," the man said irately before shrugging some clothes on as well. _

_"Sasuke," the blond said slowly and when the dark-haired man looked up crossly to the blond, it was to see a teasing smile. "I can't believe you're jealous!" The blond broke into peals of soft laughter and the dark-haired man huffed. _

_"I don't see how that is so funny," he said flatly before turning to go. But a sudden pair of warm arms around him and a pair of soft lips on his made him breathless. _

_"It's not funny," the blond said and Sasuke turned to see a beaming smile on the beautiful face of Naruto. "It makes me so happy to know that you feel that way," the blond smiled once more before leaning down to rain soft kisses all over his pale face. Feeling lightheaded, Sasuke could only smirk slightly before smacking the blond's rear fondly and leaving. _

_"Teme!" the blond shouted, but Sasuke could hear the laughter in the voice and he grinned as he stepped out to the main room towards Gaara. He immediately turned serious as he walked towards the red-haired man and stopped inches from him. _

_"Is there something that you need, Gaara?" Sasuke felt something heavy press down his chest as he waited for the brooding man to answer. The red-haired man slowly turned around from the wall and turned to look at Sasuke with pondering eyes and Sasuke wondered if something had happened . . . _

_Sasuke opened his mouth to ask, when suddenly—with a quick jerk of Gaara's hand—it moved towards Sasuke and with all his training, Sasuke's arm shot out immediately to block the attack the attack that had been meant for his heart and felt the sickening sound of blood splashing as the kunai speared through his hand. "Gaara . . ." Sasuke felt anger as he took in everything. _

_"Sasuke!" Sasuke heard his name cried out and he turned to look with concern at Naruto. _

_"Don't come any closer, Naruto," Sasuke ordered harshly to the blond, but he did not pay attention to the order and scrambled over to Sasuke's side as he tried to block Sasuke from Gaara. "Naruto," Sasuke pushed him out of the way with his good hand and the blond fell to the ground with a small 'oof'. _

_"What the hell are you trying to accomplish?" Sasuke was low with fury as he ripped the kunai from his hand. Blood oozed rapidly, but it was trivial in comparison to what would happen. With fury fueling his actions, Sasuke struck out with the bloody kunai, but Gaara was prepared and blocked it with another kunai that lay idly strapped onto Gaara's hip along with a sword. Feeing his stomach sink, Sasuke knew immediately he was at a disadvantage. _

_"Doing what Prince Naruto wanted," was the simple remark and Sasuke froze before plunging fiercely. "You lie!" Sasuke hissed and struck the kunai forcefully at Gaara. "You have always hated me for being the next in line for the leader role because if it weren't for me, you'd get to be the next in line after my father. Admit it!" Sasuke hissed angrily. _

_"So what if that's true," Gaara shrugged nonchalantly before turning to something behind Sasuke. "I wouldn't move if I were you," Gaara spoke lowly and Sasuke turned to see Naruto scrambling up to leave and find a weapon. "If you go, I'll kill Sasuke." At that, Naruto froze as he turned back to look pleadingly at Sasuke—begging for forgiveness for something that Sasuke could not comprehend. In his cerulean eyes, there was a wild look and before they could say anything, Naruto had launched himself angrily at Gaara. _

_"I never asked you to kill Sasuke!" Naruto's voice was anguished as he looked at them with teary eyes as he tried to hit Gaara incessantly. _

_"You wanted my help in escaping Sasuke, did you not?" _

_After a long moment, after the world had frozen in anticipation, Naruto finally nodded reluctantly and Sasuke felt his heart slowly crack as he watched the teary blond look pleadingly at him. Never had he known so much pain before in his life. This pain, it was new . . . and the only person that could take away his pain was Naruto, but how could he, when it was the blond boy himself that had caused it. Never had he seen this coming . . . and it hurt. _

_"But that was in the past! You approached me and asked me the first week if I wanted to escape. Of course I would have said yes, but you never mentioned this!" " Naruto shouted as he turned to look desperately at the pale man, but the pale man's face had twisted into one of pain and through the shattering of the loud pieces of his heart, Sasuke did not hear the swishing of the sharp kunai until it had buried itself unto the chest of Sasuke. Looking numbly at the kunai in his chest, Sasuke could feel no pain as Naruto let out an angry cry and begin to punch and kick the redhead like a madman, but all this, Sasuke watched from a dull daze of crimson. Sasuke felt no pain, as his eyes began to close in tired grief and his world began to tilt—but not before seeing Gaara knock Naruto to the ground with the ends of another kunai and watching the blond crumple to the ground. _

_'It makes me so happy to know that you feel that way,' Naruto's words came rushing back to him and Sasuke felt a silent tear trickle down his cheek before he felt his weary soul be consumed by the blissful darkness. _

_I feel that way, but do **you**? _

---

* * *

TBC

reviews and critiques welcomed


	2. Been You

A/N: all standard disclaimers apply :(

A/N/N: Alright everyone, sorry for the long update, but the good news is is that this fic is over with this chapter. Hope it was worth the wait and by the way, thanks so much for those reviews! They made my day :D

* * *

Forgotten Desert Nights

by: ladyrouge

* * *

Chapter 2 

Naruto jerked up at the loud shouting that was taking place and feeling a tear that had somehow escaped his eyes, Naruto wiped it hastily lest anyone see it.

"Naruto," Naruto turned to see where his grandmother Tsunade was pointing grimly with a tight press of her lips and Naruto turned to onlyfreeze as he saw Sasuke pressed against the wall as his arms fought fiercely with the snake-like man, Orochimaru. Both men had injuries inflicted on their arms and legs while blood dripped tauntingly down their body, but no one individual seemed the closer to defeat although they were heavily breathing and panting. They weren't moving as fast anymore and opted to fight instead of twisting and flipping back to taunt the other.

When had it become like this . . .

Naruto felt his eyes well up with angry, bitter tears as he watched the scene. Sasuke would not win, Naruto knew that for sure because in the end . . .

. . . Naruto had not revealed Orochimaru's only weak spot to Sasuke.

Clenching his fists, Naruto felt his fingernails dig painfully into the skin of his hands, but he welcomed it. As Naruto and Sasuke spent time together, they had purposefully forgotten the reason for Naruto's presence through their growing attractions until the time had come when they did begin to forget how they had come to meet. Sasuke had not asked anymore and Naruto had forgotten. It had been like a dream to Naruto at that time, but now, as the consequences of his action—or lack thereof—was glaring him in the face and taunting him with his loss, he felt his stomach heave nauseously. For without the knowledge of Orochimaru's only weak spot—of where his heart had been relocated—Sasuke would never be able to kill him no matter the number of injuries inflicted.

Feeling his heart constrict, Naruto turned painful eyes away to tightly clench them in denial. He had promised himself to never let Sasuke get in harm's way anymore, but the irony was staring him in the face and laughing mockingly.

And suddenly, that was the breaking point.

Feeling his stomach churn wildly once more, Naruto sprang up and ignoring the worried questions of his grandmother and grandfather, Naruto ran blindly towards the direction of the bathroom—his private bathroom that they had gone out of their way to provide for him—and threw open the door before throwing himself on the toilet and heaving his breakfast out. By the time his stomach was heaving just air, Naruto stood shakily up with the help of the wall to splash some cool water on his face and in his mouth in an attempt to wash away the sour taste that still lingered in his mouth.

Done with that task, Naruto looked to the open door and without another moment's hesitation, he walked briskly over to it and locked the door before leaning heavily against it and sliding down wearily.

It was then—away from the eyes of everyone—that he let the hot tears of regret run down.

---

_"Sasuke?" _

_Naruto and Sasuke were sitting outside in front of their tent-like home gazing at the stars late one evening when a thought hit Naruto. It had been bothering Naruto and now felt like the best time to get it off his chest. _

_"What, idiot?" the dark-haired man said fondly before gathering the blond closer to him. _

_"Bastard," Naruto stuck a tongue out at the dark-haired man, but like always, it was deflected easily with a chuckle and soft caresses to his blond hair. "Um . . . there has been talk in the village that you're going to marry the heir to the Hyuuga fortune, Hinata." _

_The caresses stopped abruptly. "And . . . ?" _

_"And . . ." the blond trailed off embarrassingly and could feel a hot blush spread over his face at what the dark-haired man must be thinking of him at the moment and Naruto wanted to slap and berate himself for stuttering over what he wanted to say. For hadn't he spent countless nights worrying and wondering how he would live if the dark-haired man married? But after comforting himself that he would not be hurt or cry if the pale man did decide to marry the girl, Naruto was already wavering in doubt and strength and he forced himself to be strong. "And . . . I just wanted to congratulate you," he finished simply; ignoring the hot jealousy that was aimed at the pretty dark-haired girl who always blushed in their presence. _

_As soon as the words came out his mouth, the dark-haired man stiffened, pushed him away and got up to leave. Feeling worried that he had said something wrong, Naruto grasped his hand tightly to halt him in his progress. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Did I say something wrong?" he asked confusedly to the dark-haired man. "I just wanted to let you know that I supported you." _

_At that, the man stiffened once more and tore his arm from Naruto's grasp before striding inside the tent. Feeling frustrated, Naruto ran after the man and tackled him onto the ground; straddling him firmly with both of his legs. "Why do you keep running away, teme!" Naruto asked frustratingly as he looked at the frowning face of the Uchiha. _

_They sat in silence before the dark-haired man finally spoke haltingly. "You'd really . . . be okay if I married her?" At that, Naruto started, but did not say anything as he stared; transfixed by the pale beauty of the dark-haired man that was reflected under the moonlight. At the lack of response, Sasuke's face darkened and he suddenly grabbed the blond boy down forcefully before clashing their lips together roughly. Naruto could only gasp as the prickling sensations swept over his body and drove him wild with the need to devour the man with kisses—to worship the dark-haired man's body until he came—with only one name on those sensuous lips. _

_Naruto. _

_His name. _

_Not Hinata's. _

_But hadn't he told himself countless times to not be selfish? So why was he having these traitorous thoughts that spoke against his earlier words? _

_Their lips finally broke apart and feeling flushed, Naruto could only pant slightly as the dark-haired man looked at him with those beautiful onyx eyes that looked almost sad and wistful to a point. Transfixed once more, Naruto could only look at him as he once more spoke with a halting, soft tone that bordered desperately on laughing. "Funny," he spoke softly into the wind as he turned his face, his eyes away from Naruto. "I find it . . . funny," he then chuckled hoarsely—and for a moment, Naruto felt like Sasuke was laughing at himself mockingly. "How **I **seem to care if I marry her or not." _

_"Why?" That was not what Naruto wanted to say. No, he wanted to agree with Sasuke and tell the dark-haired man to stay with him only, but for the betterment of everything, Naruto wanted to help him. "She's pretty and rich . . . and always blushes at you when we see her," he finally added in jealously—not wanting to call that to the attention of the dark-haired man but somehow finding it coming out anyways. _

_"I don't care about those things," the dark-haired man said stiffly before turning his face to the side mulishly. "I only care about one thing," he said softly before looking intently at the blond and the blond boy asked him curiously. _

_"You really want to know?" the dark-haired man asked and Naruto was happy to hear that there was some teasing back to the voice and the dark-haired man was not brooding or sad anymore. _

_"Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto wanted to know—to see how similar it was to his own. _

_For he had known for a long time that his was the teasing dark-haired man. _

_". . . I won't tell you," was the simple, teasing tone of the dark-haired man before he pushed Naruto ungracefully to the ground and getting up and walking inside once more. _

_"You jerk!" Naruto shook his fist at the man, but all the dark-haired man did was laugh like always. _

_"Oh, Naruto?" _

_Naruto stopped glaring at the dark-haired man. "Yes?" he asked pleasantly in hopes of the answer. _

_"You can take back your congratulations because unfortunately on your part, I will not be marrying her. I turned down her family's proposal," the dark-haired man gave the blond a smirk at the stunned look that fixed itself onto the blond's face at those words. Leaving the still stunned blond who was unknowingly—to the dark-haired man—feeling an overwhelming bliss at the moment, he gave the blond another smirk before going into the bedroom, but right before entering, he turned around with a laughing smile. _

_"Oh, and for the matter dobe, it's **you **that Hinata blushes at. Usuratonkachi," were the only laughing words before the onyx-eyed man turned and disappeared into the bedroom. _

_To say Naruto was beyond stunned that night is an understatement. _

---

"Naruto! Are you okay?"

He could hear some pounding in his head and he moaned as he opened his eyes slowly. _Had he gotten drunk again? _Naruto hoped not because Tsunade and Jiraiya would be upset with him again.

"Naruto? Open up, it's Tsunade," the voice came again and Naruto almost laughed. Funny how thinking of someone can even make you hear them. "Are you okay?" the door behind Naruto shook and jerking out of his half-conscious state from sleeping, Naruto jumped up in nervousness. This was no dream!

And then reality came back and Naruto felt his stomach clench once more, but he knew that there was nothing left to come out anymore. How long had he been in here! Fumbling with the lock, Naruto successfully got it open on the third try and ran out; almost stumbling into Tsunade.

"Tsunade!" he jumped in surprise and stopped as she put her arms around him as her face got sad.

"Are you okay?" she asked softy and Naruto wanted to cry and rant that he wasn't, but only nodded numbly.

"Is it finished?" his voice held an unnamed, desperate fear and Tsunade glanced curiously at him before shaking her head.

"No, but it's very close, Naruto," here voice was sad, but it held firmness. "Before I came to get you, Sasuke was very close to losing."

Naruto's breath stopped and wrenching himself from Tsunade, he ran towards the battle arena once more; not caring if anyone saw him in this wild, haggard condition. All he could see were those onyx eyes from his dream and Naruto desperately wanted to see them again.

But as soon as he made it to the battle arena, chaos met him and Naruto felt his heart stop. The crowds were wild at the battle and Naruto felt tears flood his vision as he stared frozenly at the scene. Sasuke, his beautiful, teasing Sasuke was held against one of the walls weakly and if it weren't were the two arrows that protruded his pale skin at the shoulder—digging through the frail skin of the dark-haired man's shoulder and going into the wall behind him—Naruto knew that he would have crumpled to the ground.

Turning his eyes wildly to Orochimaru, he saw that the man was preparing to shoot another and Naruto wanted to scream in agony. Why wasn't anyone stopping this? Couldn't they see that Sasuke was in pain? Feeling his throat close up, Naruto closed his eyes before clenching his fists tightly and biting his lips tightly.

The sound of the releasing arrow snapped Naruto's eyes open and it was then that a calmness settled within him and Naruto wondered why he hadn't done this the first time before sprinting across the battle field. His tears blurred his vision, but he did not lose sight of the dark-haired man who was in pain as he ran with all the training that he had received.

There were loud, worried shouts as the crowd saw his intent, but Naruto heard none of it as he ran to Sasuke.

_Sasuke, _

Naruto finally felt free as he ran towards the man who was in pain because of him and the cruel world. He suddenly didn't care anymore of what his grandmother and grandfather would say if they knew of his love for the enemy.

_This time, _

He didn't hear the agonized scream of his grandmother or the hoarse, terrified shout of his grandfather. He only heard the weak, suddenly-frightened voice of Sasuke saying his name and Naruto smiled for the first time.

_I'll save you. _

Naruto flung himself around the dark-haired man and threw his arms to protect the man who had never been protected before, but a sudden, powerful twist sent him flying to the ground before he heard a grunt and turning to look, Naruto saw Sasuke bent down in pain as the third arrow protruded from his thigh.

"Sasuke . . ." Naruto felt his throat choke up with tears as he could only watch and cry at the pained face of the dark-haired man. "Sasuke!" he shouted in pain before jumping up and going to block the man with outstretched arms. "You'll have to go through me first before you hurt him," Naruto announced wildly to the overly-confused Orochimaru.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Orochimaru said sternly to the blond.

"I'm protecting him," Naruto said firmly with conviction to the man.

"Get away, you idiot," Naruto heard Sasuke say harshly and Naruto flinched at the harsh tone, but brushed it off with effort.

"Naruto, get back up here!" his grandmother's frantic voice came to him and Naruto shook his head slowly.

"I can't grandmother . . . I," at that, his throat closed up and casting the half-bent Sasuke a look, he turned back to them—to the crowd and everyone. "I can't because I . . . love him," he finished with a whisper and everyone gasped as they stared incredulously at them. Naruto didn't care as he turned back to look at the dark-haired man, but his expression was unreadable as he looked at Naruto.

Disappointed at the lack of words of the Uchiha, Naruto knew he had not expected any declarations of love from the dark-haired man, but it still hurt nonetheless when nothing came. Turning back to the crowd with as much courage, he called out, "As the future king, I want this contract to end."

There was chaos once more as Naruto stared evenly into the eyes of his grandfather and grandmother before looking steadily at the crowd.

Finally, a voice spoke—the woman announcer from the beginning. "It can only end if someone has good reason to end this or prove these terms falsely. And there are two terms to note: the land of the Uchiha tribe and the captivity of Naruto."

Finally Jiraiya spoke. Clearing his throat and giving Naruto a long, hard look, started: "it looks like Naruto himself has just cancelled the second term." The woman nodded, but turned eyes to look at them once more solemnly. "And the first term?"

Everyone was silent before a feminine voice spoke up, clearly. "I can."

Naruto turned blindly to seek the woman and when he did, he froze in surprise.

"Sakura," Naruto heard the surprised tone of Sasuke as well. There was a bright shade of green and looking, Naruto saw Lee there as well.

"Do tell," the woman said softly and Sasuke broke out.

"No, Sakura, I forbid you," his tone was angry, but not at her.

"Hush Sasuke," her sea-green eyes were sparkling with tears. "It's your stubbornness that has almost gotten you killed and fool as I was, I almost let you carry out your stupid pride." Turning her attention to the crowd, the king and queen and the representatives of the many different tribes, she began in a soft voice that somehow managed to travel all over the battle arena. "Sasuke's mother, Kurenai, lived in a small tribe that bordered next to the Uchiha Tribe and it was not too long before she met the young king of the Uchiha Tribe, Asuma, and fell in love with him. When she told everyone back home abut her love, everyone was happy for her except for one." And at that, she stopped and looked at one person and Naruto gasped as it all came together as he heard the angry hiss of Sasuke behind him. "That one person that was not happy was her best friend for he had fallen in love with her as well. That one person was none other than Orochimaru."

Naruto watched Orochimaru's face darken as the cloud of the past came back to him, but he remained still and unspeaking.

"He pleaded for her to stay and marry him, but alas, she loved Asuma and cried and begged for his blessings, but he wouldn't give them and so she left. Months later, he snuck into the Uchiha Tribe and tried to abduct her—thinking it was for her own good—but when he found out that she was pregnant, he was enraged and ran away. Before that night, Orochimaru had only hated Asuma, but he now hated the little baby in Kurenai and tried to make their lives miserable as best as he could—especially after Kurenai's young death. But they always managed to pick up the pieces every time and this infuriated Orochimaru. Now," she said with a firm, but trembling voice to the listening crowd, "tell me, is it fair—"

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice was weak, but it held a warning tone.

Not paying heed, she continued. "Now, tell me," her voice was strong and angry, "tell me if it's fair for a man to take his anger out on the son to hurt the father! Tell me!" she had started to cry and Lee patted her gently. "Because I don't think it's right for a man to countlessly hire men to try to kill the son who has not done anything. To feed lies to angry cousins to have them betray them, to do many things in order to break him! But upon not being able to break him, that man will do the lowest thing he can and take away their land?" Sakura stopped and gave Orochimaru a cold, freezing glare as she continued on: "That is the only hold Orochimaru has on that land, ladies and gentlemen—his anger and twisted love—and that's it. No legal claims or such bull crap," she finished and the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves about the news recently heard. Naruto felt relief as he suddenly knew that everything would be okay because Sakura had just proved it in front of everyone and Orochimaru—Naruto saw the angry, enraged look that appeared on the man's face and nor did he miss the maniacal glint that glinted dangerously in his eyes, but a grunt from Sasuke made Naruto turn to look anxiously at Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Naruto asked frantically, but all he got was a cold glare that brought tears painfully into his eyes as the dark-haired man tried to stand up. Naruto reached out to help him, but jumped back as tears filled his eyes once more at the hatred that laced his voice.

"Don't touch me."

Naruto let his head drop as he stared at the ground and only heard Sasuke's frightened, hoarse voice as he shouted "Naruto!" before a sharp pain hit him and before he blacked out, he couldn't help but think that it was not as painful as the pain that currently resided inside his heart.

-

It was to the sound of crying that Naruto woke up to and fluttering his eyes open, he saw his grandmother standing there with tears running down her cheeks.

"Naruto," she cried as she ran to hug him tightly. "Are you okay? Orochimaru can't hurt you anymore, son. He's held in jail," her eyes ran over him hurriedly as she tried to assure him and he nodded. Except for the soreness in his stomach, he felt better.

He patted her shoulder to comfort her before a thought hit him. "Where's Sasuke?" He asked as he scurried off the hospital bed.

"I . . ." at that, Tsunade's eyes watered. "I'm sorry, honey, but I tried to stop them, but I failed. They just left about five minutes ago—"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Naruto felt his heart clench and he ran out the door and down the stairs. He was familiar with this hospital—seeing as how Tsunade brought him here for every injury he sustained—and ran downstairs and out the front door. His heart was thudding loudly and painfully as he quickened his pace. He didn't know what he'd do if he was too late . . . !

Reaching the front door, he stepped out and ran his gaze around; not heeding the stares that he got for his appearance. A flash of black caught his eyes and turning to it as if it was his lifeline, he saw with a heart stopping relief that it was Sasuke, Sakura and Lee walking down the trial that led to the front of their city gates.

No . . .

Running, Naruto didn't care that he was hardly wearing anything proper of a prince in public or that he was not wearing any shoes either. All he cared was the black-haired man in front of him. The man who hated him . . . who didn't see Naruto of any importance anymore. . .

"Sasuke, you coward!" Naruto shouted frustratingly as he felt a slow tear slip down his tanned cheek and at that instant, the dark-haired man whipped his head around in surprise. Those beautiful onyx eyes widened when they met the teary cerulean ones before turning around once more and continuing to walk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura and Lee cast him worried glances, but they did not stop either. "I won't let you run away from me without an explanation! If you hate me, just say it!" Naruto yelled and continued to run after them, but suddenly felt his foot hit something and he was flying before gravity pulled him down and he skidded across the gravel ground from his initial momentum.

Naruto bit back the pained whimper that made its way to his mouth and bit back too, the tears that came at his failure and he stared angrily into the ground in an effort to stall the tears. There was a crunch of footsteps before Naruto saw a pair of feet in front of him and turning slowly to look up, he met the sad, smiling face of Sasuke.

"Dobe, can't you be more careful?" was all Naruto heard before he felt himself picked up gently into the warm arms of Sasuke. And Naruto could only cry with happiness as the dark-haired man held him tight within his arms. They walked in silence to the hospital and when they had reached the entrance where a nurse was waiting to take Naruto, Naruto felt his breathing quicken as Sasuke began to hand him over to the nurse.

"Sasuke, tell me," Naruto pleaded with his hand tightened onto the dark-haired man's shirt. "Tell me that you hate me and I'll leave you alone," his face begged Sasuke for the truth. "Tell me," his voice was pained and the dark-haired man turned his face away for a moment. When he turned back, his face was pained and held a sad look to it.

"You really want to know?" came the sad, teasing words and Naruto felt a sense of déjà vu as the image of that last memory came back to him and his eyes brightened as he fell back into that long ago scene.

"Yeah, yeah," he said softly in anticipation.

The onyx eyes glittered in faint mischievousness and Naruto knew that Sasuke was reliving that scene and almost cried as the anticipated words came out of those beautiful, sensuous lips. ". . . I won't tell you."

"Sasuke," Naruto felt tears spring to his eyes at that and gave a smile at the reappearance of the old Sasuke.

Sasuke let a ghost of a smirk flit through his lips before he turned serious as he gazed intently and almost sadly at Naruto. "You really don't know, do you?" those words hit Naruto like a bull and as soon as he heard them, the voice of Asuma came rushing back to him and Naruto could almost feel the warm weather surrounding them as Asuma tousled his hair and told him not to hurt his son and Naruto blinked tears from his eyes. _I'm sorry Asuma, but I have broken my promise to you. _He closed his eyes in shame, but quickly opened them when he felt a finger tilt his chin up. Sasuke let out a small, broken laugh before speaking, "It has always been you."

Naruto felt his heart catch at those words and staring incredulously into the onyx eyes, Naruto felt a big smile cross his face at those words.

_'I only care about one thing' _Sasuke's voice came back to him from that night so long ago and now he had finally given him an answer.

"It has always been you," Sasuke repeated softly with sad, wistful eyes and Naruto threw his arms around the dark-haired man.

"It has always been you too," Naruto whispered breathlessly into the dark-haired man's ear and seeing the surprise and joy that came, Naruto only chuckled as the arms around him tightened and the smirk finally came back onto Sasuke's beautiful face.

-fin-

A/N: And yet another pathetic attempt at another AU Sasuke Naruto short fic. Hope you all enjoyed the ride to the end J And all comments are appreciated. Until the next story or update, see ya!


End file.
